


Greek Sandwich

by cosofsin



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Everyone is off age, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pliant!Aiolos, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosofsin/pseuds/cosofsin
Summary: The Gemini Twins have something to keep their lover on his toes.





	Greek Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my sweet beta-reader, bidachii.

It’s not even five in the morning. But a pair of emerald eyes blink open in the dark. Their owner, a handsome male in his twenties, lies quietly underneath a pile of blankets.

Aiolos doesn’t know exactly what woke him up. But he’s pretty sure the two bodies that sandwich him have something to do with it. He’s practically lying between two furnaces and he’s in dire need of something to cool his body down. Otherwise, he will sweat out through the night.

Slowly Aiolos sits up, being mindful so he won’t wake his two bed mates. But _alas_ —all is in vain when pain suddenly flares on his lower back. Making him groan softly and fall back to bed. Effectively waking up the two men, who, not too long ago, were still asleep.

“Aiolos…?” Mumbles Kanon sleepily.

“Is everything… alright…?” Saga mutters.

The two men, both with a body that can put the Gods to shame, are simultaneously reaching for Aiolos’ body and two pairs of blue eyes stare at Aiolos’ pained face. Full of concern and a bit of regret, even when their owners are clearly still sleepy.

“Did we hurt you?” Asks Saga gently.

Ever the caring one, the older Gemini starts to knead Aiolos’ lower back carefully. While his younger twin opts to whisper sweet reassurances into their lover’s ear, making sure Aiolos is as comfortable as possible. Afterall, it is the least they can do for their now pliant lover. Kanon, seeing how the brunette dozes off under their treatment, only chuckles softly.

“Feel better?”

A muffled moan is his answer. Followed by Aiolos’ ears slowly turning into a faint hue of red. The only sign of his embarrassment considering he’s buried his face in the fluffy pillow he’s lying on. Nevertheless, it’s enough to make Saga laugh at his predicament and Kanon to tease him mercilessly.

“Really, Aiolos? You’re being shy now? After all we’ve done last night?”

Aiolos grunts petulantly into his pillow. Making Saga laugh harder and Kanon to stare at his tousled bed head incredulously.

“Really now… and to think you were so enthusiastic last night. Surprising even me. Right, Saga?”

“Shut up, Kanon...” groans Aiolos.

Without Aiolos knowing, Kanon throws a meaningful stare to Saga. Utilizing their benefits as twins, causing a smirk to bloom on Saga’s full lips. If only Aiolos could see the twins now, the Sagittarius saint would be more wary with what is waiting for him. For when you have two very cunning men as your lovers, you need to stay on your toes at all times.

“Quite right…” Saga answers slowly. Making sure to lower his voice.

‘The Bedroom Voice’ is what Aiolos loves to call it.

And with a good reason.

That timbre. That smooth drawl. It always makes Aiolos shiver with anticipation. A dark promise of pleasure that only Saga of Gemini can give. Even with his current state, that sinful voice manages to make Aiolos’ body react with lust. Already he can feel the beginning of arousal stirring low in his belly. He’s eternally grateful that he’s lying on his stomach now. But knowing Saga and Kanon’s devious tendencies, it won’t be long until Aiolos’ luck runs out.

“Look, Kanon... he’s acting all shy now,” Saga drawls.

Kanon chuckles darkly. And the next thing Aiolos knows, the blankets that cover his body are gone. Leaving him exposed and completely at the twins’ mercy. Who happen to be very naked themselves.

Aiolos blushes furiously at this realization.

Suddenly Aiolos feels himself being pulled by Saga onto his lap. He struggles weakly at first. Refusing to submit to the trail of small kisses that Saga leaves from his neck down to his chest. But when that mouth engulfs one of Aiolos’ nipples with its wet heat, Aiolos is powerless to stop the moan escaping from his own mouth. And not a moment later, Saga has the archer writhing in ecstasy on his lap. Still so sensitive from last night’s activity, it only takes several careful nips and licks from Saga to reduce the Sagittarius into a quivering mess.

“S-saga... Sa-saga...” babbles Aiolos.

“Yes, my Archer?” Answers Saga after he releases Aiolos’ nipple. Leaving Kanon to take his place and him to kiss the Archer senseless. There’s nothing gentle about the kiss. It’s all about lust and dominance. Leaving Aiolos breathless.

“I...I—AH!”

Kanon, being the imp that he is, decides to pick up the pace. While Aiolos is distracted with Saga, Kanon manages to wet his fingers with the oil they used last night. And after deeming it enough, he inserts his index and middle finger into Aiolos’ welcoming entrance. Quickly finding his prostate and proceeding to torment it.

“He’s still so loose from last night, brother...” Kanon murmurs. His gaze is fixed to where his fingers disappear into Aiolos’ body.

“Make sure not to hurt him,” Saga warns his brother.

“Heh, like he’ll let me...”

Saga and Kanon stare at their debauched lover fondly. Aiolos might be the greatest saint in their generation. He might be one of the strongest of Athena’s warriors. But it all comes with a price. As the Sagittarius saint, people respect him. Fear him even. Everyone expects him to do something great, and it takes a toll on Aiolos sometimes.

There were days when Aiolos used to brood silently at his temple and wouldn’t allow anyone to enter his home. Not even Aiolia dared to go against his brother’s wish. Until the twins caught on with the situation and barged in to the Sagittarius House. Shocking Aiolos and at the same time, angering him. But Saga and Kanon were nothing but stubborn. They held their ground and cornered Aiolos. The next thing they knew, the three of them ended up on Aiolos’ bed with the archer sandwiched between them. Consumed by pent up frustration and lust.

And now, two years after that fateful night, the arrangement still continues. But what started as a mutually beneficial relationship has grown into something more. And the three of them gracefully accepted the change. Words of love and endearments are easily spoken in the safety of their private chambers. Aiolos now has no need to suffer silently. And neither Saga nor Kanon has to admire the gorgeous Sagittarius from afar.

Saga still finds it unbelievable though. The fact that his brother and him now call Aiolos as their lover used to be unimaginable. But here they are. Torturing Aiolos with pleasure, so overwhelming, there are beads of tears forming on the corner of that beautiful emerald-like eyes.

“He’s taking my fingers so easily...” Kanon murmurs distractedly.

Saga steals a glance at where Kanon has his attention fixed. And his brother is right. The usually tight ring of muscles now surrenders beautifully to Kanon’s fingers. Saga shamelessly admits to himself that he can watch it forever. But something catches his attention.

“Did you have to put _the ring_ on him, brother of mine?”

Kanon laughs easily and after a particularly vicious jab to Aiolos’ prostate, Kanon withdraws his fingers from Aiolos’ entrance. He then sits on his haunches to admire his handiwork.

Aiolos now is shivering and pretty much incoherent. A mix of sweat and tears wetting his beautiful face. Dark bruises start to form on where Saga and Kanon gave him love bites. God knows how many times Kanon brought him to dry orgasm. The golden ring around his hardened member does a good job in preventing Aiolos from actually coming.

But despite everything, Aiolos is still desperately clenching his loose entrance. As if begging to be filled with something. To be made complete by his twin lovers. And luckily for him, Saga and Kanon understand him very well.

Gently Saga maneuvers Aiolos so now the Sagittarius straddles the older Gemini. Slowly Saga lowers Aiolos onto his erection, filling him. At the same time, Kanon positions himself behind Aiolos and carefully breaches Aiolos’ filled entrance. Once fully inside, Kanon and Saga let Aiolos catch his breath. Letting him get used to the sensation of once again being filled completely.

“After last night and still this tight...” Saga drawls breathlessly. “You’re so good to us Aiolos...”

Slowly they start to move. It’s not long before they find the perfect rhythm. In and out, slow then fast. With practiced ease, the Gemini twins make sure to keep Aiolos filled. And before they know it, Aiolos moves with them. Tanned hands blindly grip long blue strands. Their owner desperate for something to hold on to as the pleasure gets so overwhelming.

“Sa-saga.... Ka-kanon... please... p-please...” Aiolos whimpers weakly. The pleasure is starting to feel painful.

With a nod from his brother, Kanon snaps open the ring. And with the ring gone, comes the sweet release Aiolos so desperately yearns.

He comes, long and hard. Sandwiched between his lovers. Filled to the brim with their essence as they climax inside his accepting body. The twins, still inside Aiolos’ body, proceed to soothe Aiolos with kisses and soft endearments whispered gently into his ears. They know, the morning after this will be hellish as the archer has complained about being sore even before their recent round. But nothing a good healing cosmo cannot fix. They just have to make sure to pamper their beloved Archer. Smother him with the love he deserves. Because at the end of the day, no matter how much they tease Aiolos and no matter how bad the Sagittarius annoys the Gemini twins with his sensibility, they will always come back to each other.  

 


End file.
